On that Starry Night
by choco-muncher100
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots between Hancock and Luffy on that starry night! Hancock x Luffy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! I started this on a whim, hope you like it. Also I'm open to suggestions so if you have any, please PM me and let's talk about it! :-))

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

Chapter 1: On that starry night.

Summary: Hancock is worried and Luffy reassures her. On that starry night!

#OSN#

The most beautiful woman in the world is currently in her immaculate bedchambers, gazing outside the oversized window. She noticed that the dark night sky is being covered by a thick blanket of stars, shining like precious Jules waiting someone to pluck them on their unreachable pedestal. She put one of her slender hands on the left side of her Brest just above her heart. Hancock then closed her pretty sapphire blue eyes, undoubtedly remembering what happened to her in a not so distant past. It is the same as this one, on that starry night.

*Flashback*

The harsh winds blow hard on Hancock's face making her curtain of long inky black hair to fly behind her. The soft sand of the beach stung her bare feet but still she ran. The Pirate Empress willed her long legs to carry her there as fast as humanly possible. She saw that a lone figure is setting up a small boat, going up against the cruel winds and raging waives.

Her beloved is going on another journey; he is again leaving her behind. She at least wants to ask him something before he goes! It may be a foolish question on her part but it can certainly put her troubled heart at ease.

The young man of her dreams turned his head on her direction, undoubtedly sensing her arrival. When Luffy saw her, he swiftly gave a cheery waive in greeting. The rooky pirate let-out a warm smile and is about to say hello but she beat him to it.

Hancock skidded to a stop in front of him and quickly asked her question, unknowingly halting the straw hatted captain's words.

"Luffy, can you please give me a piece of your heart?" She questioned him breathlessly. For the first time in her life, she is looking directly in his big brown eyes.

She is still panting heavily, no thanks to her mad dash to get on the shore. Hancock bit her lip in anticipation, steeling herself on his answer. Her heart is doing summersaults in her chest and she's a little worried that it will fracture her ribcage if it keeps this up.

Luffy's smiling face registered shock but it suddenly adapted a serious expression after. He tilted his head, as if thinking about his reply. After what felt like hours to her but just seconds in reality, he finally decided to end her suffering.

"Nope, I can't give you a piece of my heart!" He exclaimed.

Hancock's lower lip soon trembled and her eyes became downcast. The most beautiful woman in the world will not let her tears fall, she refuse to cry in front of him!

The pirate empress almost jumped when she felt a warm hand clasped hers. When she looked, she saw that Luffy held her hand in his.

He intertwined their fingers together and he put it gently on his chest. She felt the low rumble of his heart and that contact cost her cheeks to color.

Then, he made a grabbing motion using their joined hands. After that, he put their hands on the left side of her chest, just above her Brest. The young pirate let it linger there but he told her something before letting go.

"Why do you want just a piece of my heart, when I already gave you the whole of it?" Luffy told her softly.

Then his smile is back full force, eyes dancing with amusement on her reaction. Hancock was left speechless, hand still on her heart.

She didn't stop him this time, her heart light as a feather. She just watch him go, staying until he's out of sight.

*End flashback*

The pirate empress felt the steady beat of her heart and a serene smile blossomed on her gorgeous face. With just some words, her darling erased her worries, doubts and fears. She didn't think that one gesture can be so sweet! But she guessed that it is how her beloved normally does things and she better get used to it.

That memory is forever engraved in her heart. With the stars as their witness, Luffy left his precious heart to her.

#OSN#

A/N: Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you find this to be a good read at least. Really, life is a little hard for us right now and this cheered me up. I'm still open to suggestions. Just PM me and I'll be happy to talk about it with you! :*

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

Chapter 2: A shooting star!

Summary: Hancock wishes upon a shooting star! Will it come true?

#OSN#

The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock is one confident woman. Anyone in her place will agree for certain. Many said that she has it all.

She has strength, no one could deny that. Why, even the government had acknowledged her and they invited her to be a member of the seven warlords of the sea. Not to mention that she's fully trained in haki and she possesses the rarest of them all, the conquering king!

Not just that, she is renowned as the most beautiful woman in the world! Everyone is helpless before her beauty, a face that can launch a thousand ships! Her soft porcelain skin, gorgeous sapphire blue eyes and rosy red lips along with her crown of long silky black hair makes her the epitome of beauty!

Men desire her and they are willing to do anything just to get a glimpse of her divine face! Women adore and envy her, hoping to be as great as she! Boa Hancock can command an army of amazons just by a slight wink. Marines and pirates alike turn to stone with just her tiniest smile.

The pirate empress can charm anyone and for that, she is truly someone to fear for! She has fame, power and practically the whole world at her fingertips. Many thought that she has nothing to wish for... Oh, they don't know how wrong they were!

Hancock is quietly gazing at the night sky being lit up by a legion of tiny twinkling stars, not letting them to be outshined by the ethereal beauty below. She is standing outside, feeling the cold wind on her face and breathing the salty smell of the sea nearby.

 _'His sea...' She thought._

The slightest frown is now visible in the Pirate Empress's face. Her blue Hughes search for it again, the brightest star, like her beloved. There are many pirates in the sea but he is the only one for her!

That is the reason why she associates him with that particular star. She can see its light even from this distance, if only that is true of her darling. A heavy sigh came out of her lushes lips, conveying her displeasure.

Then as if even the heavenly bodies themselves submit to her will, that big bright star passed over her head, granting her desire! As soon as Hancock saw this, she whispered her one true wish... Fervently hoping for it to come true.

#OSN#

"Luffy, Luffy!" Usopp called on his captain insistently.

He is resting on Sunny's figurehead as usual, staring at the breathtaking view before him. Then he saw it, a big and pretty shiny star pass through the many stars gathered in the night sky.

"So cool..." He breathe.

The pirate captain's sparkling eyes followed the star's direction and his warm brown orbs lit up in excitement. Luffy quickly jumped down from his perch and bounded into the deck.

"Set sail!" He shouted with delight.

Most of his crew grumbled at the sudden decision, glaring for the rude awakening.

"Where do you want to go now Luffy?" Nami asked grumpily, still rubbing her tired eyes.

"Let's go to Amazon Lilly!" He exclaimed pulling out a large grin.

He has a certain empress to visit after all.

#OSN#

Boa Hancock had enough of waiting, she finally decided to head inside. When she was about to leave, Hancock saw a happy ship approaching the beach. She is still scanning the flag of said ship when rubbery limbs stretched and rap around her waist multiple times.

Her breathing abruptly stopped when she saw who's before her. It is her future husband, Monkey D. Luffy! Having her face this close to his, Hancock's cheeks formed a solid blush.

"Hi Hancock shishishishi!" He greeted her.

"Uhh... Hi L-luffy..." She squeaked.

He then let go of her, her skin instantly missing his warm touch. Hancock's eyes are looking down again; her slim fingers are anxiously fiddling with her dress.

"Umm... Luffy, why are you here?" She asked to break the prolonged silence.

"What, didn't you know?" Luffy asked back, fixing her with a confused stare.

Hancock just blushed harder.

"Because, the stars told me to come silly!" He answered with a little laugh.

The Pirate Empress's head shot up, her eyes wide. After recovering from her shock, she laughed as well.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Luffy asked baffled, pouting a little.

"Nothing, it seems that the stars granted my wish after all." She replied with a sweet smile on her now radiant face.

"Shishishishi! Course they did!" Luffy answered.

Now, the most beautiful woman in the world, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock has truly nothing to wish for... Her beloved is at her side and with that, what could a girl ask for!

#OSN#

A/N: Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really not so sure about this but here it is anyway! I hope you'll enjoy this. I am open to suggestions, so if you have any just PM me and I will be glad to discuss it with you! :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

Chapter 3: Guided by the stars.

Summary: Luffy tells Zoro why it's alright for him and Hancock to be apart.

#OSN#

"We can still go back, you know?" A gruff voice had said.

"We're not far off; just take her with you..." The green haired swordsman told the youth sitting in front of him.

The first mate is currently watching his captain in his usual spot on Sunny's figurehead. The two men are at it for some time now, ever since they left that place. Their ship is sailing farther and farther away from said island and the straw hatted pirate is still quiet. Everyone who knows the young man can guess that something is wrong because Luffy and quiet is rarely seen in one sentence together unless the word not is in the middle. So Zoro took it upon himself to ask what was bothering this usually upbeat person and hoped that he can do something about it... It is the least thing that he can do after all.

He had been standing here, one good eye glaring, his arms crossed over his chest and still, Luffy wouldn't tell him anything! Now, don't get him wrong, Zoro is a very patient guy. But, if you're in one place for hours and hours with nothing but the soft waves gently racking you and the cold salty fresh air of the sea embracing your tired body, who doesn't want a dam nap?! Only his worry for his captain is stopping him to do just that. Unfortunately, with the time that passed by, sleep has become very, very tempting.

It doesn't help that Luffy is not talking. He had always told him before what's in his mind but not to night. The swordsman remembered again their separation and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was not there when Luffy needed him the most... In fact, all of them weren't. So this time, Zoro will make sure that he is here... No matter what is it, Zoro will stand on his captain's side. He will not let Luffy to be alone again!

Speaking of Luffy, he is just quietly looking up at something with his arms on the back of his head. The normally loud and rambunctious captain is just there, sitting calmly and staring up ahead. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his contemplation when he heard his young captain speak.

"Naa, I don't need to bring her with me... It will be fine. She's strong!" Luffy answered his earlier question, still looking up.

"But you miss her." Zoro said back. It was a statement, not a question.

He knew he was right when he saw that Luffy's arms tensed a little and his head turned ever so slightly as if to give him a brief glance.

"Nothing has stopped you before." The swordsman continued.

Because if that woman can make Luffy happy, his all for that. Zoro will make everyone in the world see it, even Luffy himself!

"We don't need that, she'll wait." He heard the childish pirate said in a rare serious tone.

When Zoro looked up, he saw that his captain is giving him a weighted stare. Along with his blank face, it's like he is measuring him for what he is worth. So the one eyed man held still and leveled his captain's gaze. They're like that for some moments and then Luffy startled him when he suddenly laughed.

He felt his eyebrow twitch at that. But Zoro stopped himself from asking because he knows that eventually, Luffy will tell him whatever it is he found funny. The green haired man was proven right for when the straw hatted captain halted his laughter, he looked at him with his round eyes bright with mirth.

"Don't worry Zoro; we're looking at the same stars anyway." He simply told him and Luffy finally smiled. After that, he resumed what he was doing earlier, gazing up the night sky.

Zoro then smirked, if his captain told him not to worry, that's what he'll do. He never failed them before and he believes in him. If Luffy is smiling like that, a warm and big grin that is brighter than any star... Surely, it's nothing to lose his sleep about.

He decided to take a quick glance at the dark night sky that seemed to have Luffy's attention captive and he couldn't blame him for staring at it the way he did. Millions and millions of shimmering stars danced lightly on the night, as if giving whoever is watching them a great show! Zoro just shook his head, he will never understand love. Maybe, they should ask the love cook about this? On second thought... He'd rather die before he'll do that! Luffy is better off on his own. The crap cook will just find a way to screw it up anyway.

The green haired swordsman walked swiftly to the boy's quarters, he needs to get back on his lost sleep. He is no longer worried; his captain can take care of himself. Zoro feels foolish now for getting worked up over nothing! Well, he can't help it... Luffy is Luffy. Asking not to worry about him is like asking the sun to shine in the west.

Back on Sunny's figurehead, Luffy is still in his spot gazing up the splendid sight before him! The millions and millions of stars are still dancing the most complicated of moves. He is looking at it for a while now and the star dance as he called it is at its end. As the stars aligned, he saw that it weaved a lovely pattern.

Luffy's smile got wider, his heart thump loudly in his chest. His eyes shined bright with joy and he spoke softly. "No matter where I go, we'll be seeing the same stars. No matter how far I go, the stars will always guide me back to you."

#OSN#

In the all maiden island Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock is laying on her bed contentedly. Many thought that she will be devastated on her beloved Luffy's departure but she's not. Even her sisters were worried but she waved them away, a pleasant smile was on her divine face all the while.

Maybe they think that she's crazy and she wouldn't blame them one bit for that. Before when he left, she became sad and she did nothing but looked intently on his wanted poster. But now, she let them see nothing but her angelic smiles.

It's not like she's not sadden by his leaving, it's far from that actually. Her heart feels that it is slowly being ripped apart from her chest in every moment that she does not see him. Oh, she misses her Luffy dearly!

It's a good thing that whenever she felt sad or she missed him, she'll just stare up the twinkling stars above. Then, she will remember the promise that they made. As if magic, that always brings her profound happiness. A warm feeling will spread through her and a loving look will immediately be on her face.

He promised her and she will wait. Yes, she misses him. But Hancock knows that he is gazing up at the same stars as her. And no matter how far he goes, the stars will always guide him back to her. The Pirate Empress will just be here, to welcome the Pirate King home.

#OSN#

A/N: Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys! First of all, I'm sorry for the many changes I made in this story. I couldn't get the summary right unfortunately. I'm quite new to this site and I haven't explored it yet. This will be the last editing that I'll do for this year, I hope... Anyway, I just want to publish something this Christmas and so I give you another one-shot! I hope you'll enjoy reading and merry Christmas! Oh and I'm still open to suggestions if you have any. Just PM me and let's discuss it! :-))

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

Warning: This story is an AU. It is set in the modern world and characters may be OOC.

Chapter 4: A Christmas with Luffy!

Summary: It is Christmas and Hancock is supposed to spend it with Luffy. But he's nowhere to be found! Where could her beloved be?

#OSN#

"Gaa! This is stupid!" Boa Hancock said angrily as she shuts her phone. A dark scowl now is on her gorgeous face.

The reason for this you ask? Well, she's calling the cellphone of her boyfriend Monkey D. Luffy so many times that she lost count And he is not answering! It is their first Christmas together as boyfriend and girlfriend so she wants it to be special. She wants to ask him about his plans but he's not picking up!

Many thought that her relationship with Luffy will never work but she didn't care. All she knows is that she loves him and nothing else! It hasn't been easy; they both went through a lot. At first she hated him, like she had the men who came before him. But, he was different.

When she met him, she tried to make him fall for her charms but to her surprise, he didn't. All worship her for her beauty and they always gave her what she wanted. So she was shocked when this new guy just blinked at her and without preamble said no. She never had someone refused her before so she hated him instantly. If he will not follow her, he doesn't need to stay! She tried many tactics to get him fired but she failed!

What made it worse is when he sees her, he greets her with enthusiasm. It's always an innocent smile and a carefree "Hi Hancock!"

He is happy every day and he easily made friends. Why, even her Godfather Rayleigh is fond of him! Hancock did a lot of bad things to him but it's like he never noticed.

She berated him, slammed the door on his face, push him on the staircase and other horrible things. But still, he came back. Luffy didn't tell on her and he still treated her the same. To her, he was just a bubbly idiot... But her opinion of him soon changed and one incident was all it took.

It is a night after work and she's about to go home when they saw her. The Celestial Dragons... They were the once who enslaved her and her sisters, they even marked them as a reminder that it was them who own her and her siblings. They were orphans and the Celestial Dragons are the once who adapted them.

The siblings thought that they'll have a wonderful life with them but they were wrong! They didn't even treat them as children! It was just work, a little food and sleep. They should do anything that they told them to without question! It was like that for four years until someone came. Her Godfather came and save them. Hancock fought her way out of hell and she will never look back! Because of the horrors that she experienced, she didn't trust anyone. She often uses her beauty to make the men fall on her feet and get rid of them. For the Celestial Dragons are useless men and they tricked her and made them suffer. And for that, she will give it back ten folds!

Hancock thought that she forgot her past but it seems like she haven't after all... She is standing in front of one now and her whole being is trembling. Her hands are cold and shaking, her tongue is caught in her throat and her heart is gripped by icy cold fear.

"Hmmm, is that you? My old slave?" Charlos said in thought. He had recognized her.

Hancock's eyes widen in fear, her legs are frozen in place. Now, she was no damsel. But... But... This is different! It's the thing that she feared the most in her childhood and she still can't let go!

"Take her with us." Charlos ordered his bodyguards.

When one of them is about to touch her, a hand shot out and pulled her away. Hancock was surprised; she didn't expect to be saved. If she was shocked before, it's nothing when she heard her rescuer speak.

"Oh Hancock, you're still here? And who are these ugly looking guys?" A childish voice asked. It is him, Monkey D. Luffy.

 _'Of all the people, why him?' She thought._

That's right; she had sabotaged his last project... Maybe that's why he stayed late. It's her fault after all. But she couldn't regret about that now, they both are screwed!

"U-Ugly?!" Charlos spluttered. "Boy, do you know who you're talking to?" He asked.

Luffy tilted his head and then he answered. "Nope."

His answer irritated Charlos and he said. "Y-You don't know?! Well, you should be punished for that! You shouldn't get in my way, I'm collecting my slave!" He shouted.

Hancock flinched at that and she lowered her head. Luffy must be laughing at her now; the woman who terrorized him and made his life at work hell is a lowly slave. Luffy did what she expected, he pushed her on the wall and she heard the cracking of knuckles.

 _'Is this it? Is Luffy gonna hurt me? She deserves it, after all that she had done to him.' She said in her mind._

She jumped when she heard his voice. "Stay there."

Her head shot up, she never heard him sound like that. It is calm and dangerous, so unlike his usual self. Hancock's eyes bulge out when she saw what he did next. He walked up straight to Charlos, eyes shadowed by his straw hat.

And then, he threw back his fist and deck Charlos hard on the face. All of their mouths gaped open, eyes unblinking. No one had ever dared to touch the Celestial Dragons, they are a powerful family and they have money. That usually make the others to let them do what they want. Also, it was said that whoever defied them does not end well.

But now, Hancock couldn't believe what she saw. She blinked and rubbed her eyes but it still there. Charlos on the ground bleeding and Luffy looming over him glaring hard with a dark scowl on his normally bright happy face. Even the bodyguards are stunned and frozen in place.

And his next words made her cry. For she had never thought that she will hear it. And from the person that she treated badly no less.

"Hancock is no one's slave, got it?!" He said with conviction.

Luffy then gave them all a scathing glare that made her knees buckle if it were directed at her. After that, he turned his back and made his way to her. He grabbed her hand and they left the place without a word.

#OSN#

Luffy let her ride on his motorcycle. He took her to a place that she didn't know but she didn't say anything. After traveling for some time, he finally stopped. He got down and gestured for her to do the same.

Hancock saw endless trees that stretched as far as her eyes can see. There tall grass everywhere and birds chirped softly from somewhere. They're in a forest like place.

The two of them walked a good distance away and so the cold night air finally got to Hancock. She doesn't know what to say, she's still shocked of it all. She looked at him and got even more confused.

This is the man that she gave such a hard time to. The man that she hated... Yet, he still protected her! He didn't turn a blind eye and he saved her even though she didn't deserve it!

That thought made her shiver. Hancock bit her lower lip to muffle the sounds of her cries. She turned her head in the opposite direction and hid behind her long black hair. Then, she let the silent tears fall from her pretty blue eyes. She was so ashamed of what she'd done, he is sure to hate her now!

"Hey, are you cold?" He questioned and gave her his red cardigan.

This is the last straw, Hancock burst in to tears now. She just sat there and cried. Hancock didn't care anymore, she just cried and cried.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry! Aah, don't worry... Those ugly guys can't get to you anymore, you're safe now!" Luffy reassured her frantically.

His words just made her cry harder. He's still worried about her! He's panicking because he made her cry! Luffy even tried to comfort her. He didn't even care about what he had done! Until now, it is only for her sake.

"Uhh... Uhh... Hancock look, isn't it pretty?" He pointed up, still a little frantic.

Hancock sniffled and gazed upon what he's pointing at. It was then that she saw a breathtaking view. From where they're sitting at, the star lit sky is clearly seen.

The sky is field with tiny twinkling stars that shine down on the two, as if keeping them warm. Hancock is still wearing Luffy's cardigan and he still has her hand in his. His touch is gentle, yet so kind. She couldn't help but blush at this.

She then wiped away her tears with her free hand and smiled. She quickly glanced at the man beside her and at the star lit night sky. It was then that she realized that Luffy is the light that warmed her cold heart and chased away her fears. From now on, she'll do anything for her beloved and she'll never let go!

After those events, she is rarely seen without a healthy blush when Luffy is around. She would always offer him food and she'll shower him with her affections. The entire company was shocked on her sudden change of heart. Even her sisters had asked her about it but she just gave them a sweet smile. She's a girl in love after all!

The Celestial Dragons came back at Luffy but he, his friends and his brothers made a quick job of it. And so, they never show their faces again in the Grand Line Company!

Boa Hancock the most beautiful and popular girl in One Piece City is in love with someone like Monkey D. Luffy! A rude guy who cares nothing about his appearance. Many wondered how it happened but Hancock will not bother herself explaining. She's in love with him and that's that!

After countless rejections and other embarrassing moments, she finally got him to fall in love with her! She almost gave up but fortunately, her feelings managed to get through that thick scull of his! One day, he told her he loved her. Just like that, as blunt as ever. It was not how she'd imagine it to be, but she didn't waste any more time, she said yes!

They became boyfriend and girlfriend. Now is the first Christmas that they will celebrate as a couple. Hancock let-out a heavy sigh and dialed Luffy's number once more. It's not like her Luffy to ignore her calls. She put the phone on her ear and waited for it to ring.

*Puropuropuro, puropuropuro, puropuropuro*

After waiting for a while, someone finally picked-up.

"Hello? Luffy?" She asked. Excitement leaking on her voice.

"Hello?" The voice answered back. It was not Luffy.

Hancock deflated instantly. When she was gonna ask where did Luffy went, the voice spoke again.

"Robin? Is that you? Lu is with Nami. They left for some time now and he told me not to-" The voice was cut off by another voice.

In all honesty, Hancock didn't care at that point. As soon as she heard that Luffy's with another girl, she stopped listening! It felt like her whole world crumbled on her feet. To her, it was as if the world is ending!

 _'Is that why he left his phone, so they won't be disturbed? Did he plan to spend his Christmas with Nami and not her? Was she not good enough?' Endless questions flooded her mind._

"Hello? Are you still there? Hancock?" She heard another voice.

Hancock's hand shook and her voice was small when she answered. "Y-Yes?" Tears welling up.

"Now look what you did Ace!" The voice shouted.

"Wait, how was I supposed to know that it's Hancock Sabo?!" The other voice, Ace shot back.

The man on the phone just gave out a long and suffering sigh. "Hancock? Lu is at the Thousand Sunny, I think you should go there." Now, she recognized the voice as Sabo's. Luffy's other older brother.

"Sabo wait-" Hancock heard Ace's voice got muffled by something.

"Shut. Up." She heard Sabo hist.

"But..." Ace tried to protest but Sabo spoke through him.

"Don't listen to my other idiot brother, just go to Lu. Okay?" He said to her and hung-up.

As Hancock put down her phone, a fierce look is now on her beautiful face. She will find her boyfriend and confront him once and for all! She needs to know... She wants to hear it straight from Luffy. She just hopes that whatever happened, she'll at least know the truth.

#OSN#

Hancock is now walking towards the Thousand Sunny. After her conversation with Luffy's brothers, she got ready and followed Sabo's advice. It was not a secret that he is the smartest among the three and that brother actually had manners.

She's making her way on the snow covered cobalt street, a blank expression on her face. Hancock is wearing a red mermaid dress that accentuates her curves. She also had a blue scarf that's the same color as her eyes. Her hair curled on the side and she had purple high heeled boots that match her bag to complete her outfit. She is like a Goddess that grazed the mortal world with her unearthly presence.

Then, she stopped at the happy restaurant that had a lion design on it. This is where Luffy always spend his time off work. It is a place that he built with his friends. Hancock took a deep breath to steal herself and she squared her shoulders.

She's ready now. Boa reached for the handle but someone intercepted her.

"Hancock-chan!" The Thousand Sunny's cook Sanji called her.

Her eye twitched. The said chef annoys her greatly for he is always hitting on her. So she put on her mask of indifference and she faced him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Hancock-chan is still beautiful even she's so cold!" Sanji swoon on her.

This is why she wouldn't understand him, ever. No matter how cold she acted towards him, he wouldn't budge. He's still a perfect gentleman to her.

"Hancock-chan, don't come in there. The restaurant is closed for today." He told her.

She just scoffed at him and asks. "So, where's my Luffy?"

The chef instantly straightened and said. "Luffy is currently working on something and will not be back until later."

So Hancock changed her strategy. She batted her long eyelashes at him and asked sweetly. "Won't you let me pass?" Her women's intuition is never wrong and it tells her that their just hiding Luffy from her. They don't want her to see that something!

The result was instantaneous; the cook opened the door for her love struck. "Here you go Hancock-chan!"

She just passed him wordlessly and let herself in. It was true, as she looked on the empty place, she couldn't spot Luffy anywhere. But the weird thing is all of his friends are here! Her sapphire orbs scan the restaurant and they are all there but Luffy and... Nami and Robin...

A cold fury edged its way in her heart and the green monster took over. Hancock jerked her head towards Luffy's friends and asked venomously. "Where. Is. Luffy?"

The green haired man named Zoro sighed. "The stupid love cook is not supposed to let you in. Luffy is busy right now." He said to her.

"J-Just don't say anything Zoro, you're making it worse!" The long nose guy, Usopp scolded him.

"Yohohohoho, whatever shall we do..." A Bony man, Brook commented.

"The beautiful Hancock-chan can do what she wants! Get that in that empty moss head of yours!" Sanji shouted glaring.

"Good for nothing crap cook." Zoro bit back.

Then, a shrill voice stopped the bickering pare. The both of you are not helping! Luffy is-" Chopper didn't finish his sentence because slim hands covered his mouth.

"What did you idiots do this time?!" A very pissed off Nami asked.

"Ow, this is supeeer bad!" Frankie stated when he saw that Hancock is eying the two girls just like a hock eyes it's pray.

Then, the said woman stalked her way to the girls. "Where. Is. My. Luffy?" She asked with gritted teeth.

A normal person will be terrified by this but Robin is not normal. "He is at the back; Luffy is waiting for you there." She answered evenly, as if she's not being coldly glared down at.

After hearing this, Hancock look down on them on her nose so much, she's actually looking up. She threw them one last scathing glare and marched straight to where Robin had said. When she left, the people there gave a sigh of relief.

 _'Good luck Luffy.' They all prayed._

#OSN#

Hancock made it in to the back of the restaurant; this is the place that they told her. It's cold, she's getting tired and her patience is wearing thin. She just wants to see Luffy and she wants to see him now! Her slender hand found the door to the back room and she opened it harshly.

She's ready to give Luffy a piece of her mind but her words died on her throat. Hancock's eyes became as wide as dinner plates and her jaw dropped in amazement. As she took in the surroundings, something caught her eyes.

The whole room is wonderful! It has a red carpet with scattered roses on the ground. At the center, there was a table for two that has a fancy setting. It has all of her favorite foods and a candle light at the middle! Beside it is a large Christmas tree that towered over and at it's top, a big sparkling star was placed.

But what truly got her attention is the message that flashed continuously in the screen there. It is like it is written by the stars, for it flickered on and off like glittering gems in the dark night sky.

And it said. "Merry Christmas Hancock! Love Luffy."

Hancock blink through her tears that are threatening to fall, she doesn't want to cry to night! Luffy is not avoiding her; he just wanted to surprise her! And here she was doubting him... What kind of a girlfriend was she?

She was startled by the voice on her ear that said. "Hi Hancock. Like it?" It's Luffy and he is standing in front of her.

Hancock didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded meekly, her cheeks red as a tomato. It seemed to be enough for Luffy because he flashed her a big grin.

"You're not supposed to find out, but Ace clued you in." He pouted like a child.

Hancock just laughed, she couldn't help it. He was just too cute! "I love it Luffy, thank you for the surprise." She finally managed to say.

"Shishishishi! I have another surprise for you, look up Hancock." He told her suddenly.

And when she did, her breath instantly hitched on what she saw. The two of them are standing underneath a mistletoe.

She felt Luffy's arms pulled her close to him and the last thing she saw is his lips crashing on to hers. She closed her eyes at the last moment, savoring the memory forever.

Her boyfriend is really something else, that's all that she can say. He was able to turn what she thought the worst Christmas into her very best Christmas ever!

#OSN#

A/N: So what do you think? Is it OOC? I don't know much about the Celestial Dragons so I use Charlos. I know that it was Fisher Tigre who saved Hancock but I prefer Rayleigh. Maybe because I haven't seen him in the anime… I only watch the dubbed so forgive me if I have written something wrong. You can always tell me and I'll try to fix it. Please tell me what you think and leave a Review! Again, merry Christmas to all of you and God bless! :*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello guys. This chapter is inspired by 1008604's Hoshizora.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: My stars, your sea.

Warnings: characters may be OOC.

Summary: That bright star is for your carefree smile that always takes half of your hansom face. She smiled at this thought. She again let her blue hues to wonder. After a bit of searching, she found another one. The big star is for your dream that seemed to be impossible to reach. In which Hancock tries to assign a star on her reasons of loving Luffy.

#OSN#

A lone figure is currently lying on the Thousand Sunny's grassy deck. The figure is a tall woman with slender built, soft unblemished creamy white skin, perfect sculpture like body proportions, long luxurious shiny raven hair and a face that bewitched men across the world. This gorgeous being is known as the most beautiful woman in the world, the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. The Kuja warrior propped up from her laying position and angled her head slightly to the side. She used her elbow to hold herself and promptly turned her captivating orbs to gaiz at the spectacular picture before her. Hancock gracefully tacked the stray locks back to her waterfall like dark hair to appreciate the scenery without distractions.

The empress's timing couldn't be more perfect for a few moments later, the heavens finally shown this night's highlight. The velvety curtain of midnight sky is now studded with thousand and millions of brilliant diamonds that twinkles brightly, as if providing the smiling crescent moon company. They are clearly seen to night, as though to complement the angelic beauty watching beneath. Hancock glanced around, scanning the collection of rare gems above. She let her eyes roam for a while but after skimming for some time, her eyes zeroed in on one star in particular. Alas, this is where she'll start.

"That star shines so bright, like your smile. That carefree grin that takes up half of your hansom face." She giggled at this, no doubt remembering the man's image engrave in her mind.

Hancock then inspects the biggest star that graced her presence. "It's the largest here. Just like your dream, it is so big that it shook the world at its corps!"

When she looks through, a certain star caught her attention. It is not like her previous choices, this one is different. Compared to the big and bright Jules that shimmered before her, it is like a tiny speck of dust in the distance, she almost didn't notice it. Almost... "Your intelligence." Now, there are many things that describe her darling but thinking things through is not one of them. The world did not peg him for the smart type. Really, she couldn't blame them because once upon a time, she thought the same. Under all that rubbery insanity, is an unusual intelligence. Somehow... Somehow, he just knows. That is why this star is perfect. It is almost never seen, like his smarts.

The Pirate Empress chuckled lightly and moves on to the next star. "Your gentle hands." Yes, her Luffy can be placid thank you very much! It's just that it always got over shadowed by his loud voice and rambunctious attitude. But when he understands you, he will be the most benevolent person you'll ever meet. It's like the soft glow of this star she concluded.

It went on like that, Hancock will look and point to a star and she will associate it with one of the many reasons why she loves Luffy. Knowing herself, she could go on and on with this and never get tired. Simply because the things that she adores about her beloved is endless. Oh, just the mere thought of him makes her blush!

This has been a regular pastime of hers; she developed it when they are apart. She thinks that if she declared her love for him on the stars over and over again, it might somehow reach him. They are looking at the same set of stars after all. The idea of counting the infinite and matching it with her feelings brings unimaginable comfort to her. Because she knows in her heart that out there somewhere, her Luffy is doing something that is thought to be an impossible feat once more. To her, doing the same thing that he is doing even in her own small way gives her troubled heart security and peace, at least until she falls asleep.

But tonight is unlike the others. This is not one of her usual experiences, those cold sleepless nights that she loath. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't help it. She feels threaten, unease, a dark monster is looming over and taking over her mind. Controlling her thoughts, gripping her heart so much so it hurts!

"Hey Hancock, what are yah doing here?" A cheerful voice caused her to snap out of her reverie.

A rosy color instantly covered her cheeks upon hearing the voice. She knows that voice anywhere, may it be a shout or an utter, she will recognize it no matter what! "H-Hello Luffy." She greeted him avoiding his gaiz.

"So couldn't sleep?" He ask taking up the space beside her. He copied her position but on the other side so they are face to face.

His action made Hancock blush harder, it is like all those years ago. He still has this effect on her. She gathered her thoughts and looks him straight in the eyes. "I-I don't think I'll make a good mother." She blurted out. After saying her piece, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see those big brown eyes that she loves so much melt in disappointment. Disappointment that she caused.

She then felt rubbery hands engulf her into a warm and loving embrace, as if securing everything and all of it will be alright. She couldn't help but to bury herself deeper in his strong and gentle arms... Her husband's arms.

"So what?" He said to her. "You're the only one I want anyway."

#OSN#

A/N: And it's done! I want to tell you all that this is the last one-shot in this collection. Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed. :-) Please leave a review!


End file.
